The Six Matchmakers
by tii-chan17
Summary: Set after the Winter War. Shinji and Hiyori are getting on exactly as well as they did before the War. But what will happen when their housemates decide they're sick of all the arguing? I suck at summaries, so pretty much ignore this and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! tii-chan17 here and I've got my very first multi-chapter story! *cheers* I haven't done many fanfics before, so please be kind and DO NOT FLAME! But review...please? Constructive criticism accepted! I already have all the chapters up to Chapter 7 on my computer already, so I'll update fairly regurlarly, IF I GET REVIEWS! (Yes, I am blackmailing you. Deal with it. :P) Now, on with the stroy, but first, a short Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in it. All credit goes to the completely awesome Kubo Tite.**

Chapter 1_  
><em>

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thu—_

"Shinji, will you stop banging your head on the wall, please. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say it's immensely irritating."

Shinji scowled at Lisa, the cause of the interruption to his self-inflicted punishment.

"Look, I know you feel guilty and all, but seriously, when are going to stop blaming yourself and acknowledge the fact that there was nothing you could do short of physically restraining her and causing yourself to be beaten senseless. Which wouldn't have helped much, either." Lisa deadpanned.

"You know, mate, if you're this cut up about it, just go say sorry, ya know?"

"I _can't _Love, because she just happens to be _unconscious_ right now, like she has been for the past _three weeks_!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Oh, for the love of God. You're all idiots. Shinji, you come with me." Lisa said, grabbing a protesting Shinji by the collar and dragging him to the room where _she_ was lying, mortally injured.

Hiyori lay, pale-faced and unmoving, in the bed she'd been occupying since last month. Sweat beaded on her face, leaving shiny trails down her temples. Shinji sighed, and sat down on the chair next to her bedside. Lisa stood slightly behind him, both of them concentrating on the little blonde girl in the bed. There were a few moments of silence, until Shinji said,

"She will get better, right?"

"You know better than I do."

And he did know. Unohana-san's words echoed in his mind.

"_If her will to live continues, she will eventually wake up."_

Hiyori never gave up. He was grievously insulting her for even worrying about it. But, God, how he wished he could turn back time, to that fateful day three weeks ago, so he could stop her, hold her back, leave her at home, _anything_ to stop Ichimaru's blade from cutting her in half. It was worth anything to have her unharmed. He would have rather taken the blow for her himself than see her hurt. Because, ever since that day when he first met her, and they were sprinting down side streets in Rukongai to escape the angry store holders who's wares they had taken, he had vowed to protect the little monkey girl that was his most important thing in life.

_He was running as hard as he could. Behind him, cries of "Stop, thief!" were ringing out. He turned his head, and stuck his tongue out at his pursuers. No way was he going to give back the bread stuffed down his shirt. He needed it more than they did, anyway._

_Shinji turned a sharp corner, only to bump into a small colourful thing racing the opposite way. He fell hard on his backside and looked at the tiny girl lying in the dirt, her arms full of fruit. It took him only a few seconds to comprehend what she was doing before he had run into her. She was like him, a thief. Who right at this moment had a bunch of angry grown-ups chasing her. And, with those legs, catching her pretty soon, probably._

_Shinji scrambled to his feet and held out a hand to the scruffy girl in the red yukata, only to have it slapped away. She got to her feet, and was about to push past him when he blocked her path._

"_Hey, are ya bein' chased?" she nodded curtly, scowling at him as if to say, "None of your business, ya damn baldy!"_

"_You'll never outrun 'em." That earned him another glare. "I know a secret hiding place. Wanna come?"_

_She considered for a second, but when she heard the sounds of heavy footsteps quickly closing in on them, she nodded hurriedly._

"_Well, come on then." He said, leading her down another alleyway._

_A few minutes later, they were both sitting in an abandoned house, staring at each other from opposite sides of the room. At least, he was staring. She was downright glowering at him. Shinji decided to break the awkward silence by prompting conversation._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Hiyori."_

"_Ya full name, baka."_

"What did you just call me?"

"_Hey, hey, calm down, I didn't mean it, please don't kill me! But seriously, what's your name?"_

"_I already told ya, Baldy, it's Hiyori!"_

"_Baldy? I'm not bald! Whaddya think this is?" he said, grabbing a fistful of his hair._

"_Talkin' bout your face, not your head. And my name's just Hiyori, nothin' else."_

"_You gotta have a family name, everyone does!"_

"_Don't have no family. And I forgot my family name ages ago."_

_There was a long silence._

"_I don't have no family neither." mumbled Shinji. "But, your family name's easy enough to fix! I'll just give ya one!"_

"_Why can't I give myself one, Baldy?"_

"_Cos it don't work like that. So...from now on, your name is...Sarugaki Hiyori!"_

"_Huh? Sarugaki? How'd ya come up with that?"_

"_Duh. Your face reminds me of a monkey's butt, obviously."_

_Needless to say, he'd ended up with his face pounded into the floor. After a good half hour of him nursing his bleeding nose, she broke the silence again._

"_So what's your name, Baldy?"_

"_Shinji. Hirako Shinji. And no, I didn't make it up. So, are ya gonna keep the name I gave ya?" he asked, grinning._

"_Hmph. May as well. 'S not like I care."_

_Shinji's grin stretched even wider. Somehow, he knew that the bad-tempered, violent girl in front of him would be a part of his life for a long time to come. He'd have to do something about the stupid nickname, of course. She'd probably forget it in a week or two, anyway..._

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Now, click the button just below this note! You know you want to... :) x**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK, I've re-written this chapter, as requested. The whole thing came up 'cos I was an idiot and uploaded the wrong chapter! D:**

**I'd written one, but didn't like it, so I wrote this one. But then accidentaly uploaded the other! SOOOOOO sorry to anyone I offended and/or confused. Please please read this one now!  
><strong>

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! I love you all! Special mention to...**

**Ellora**

**chesxca**

**And...for my very first favourite...vampireorvampyre! Seriously, I am so grateful, you can't understand. It literally made my day when I saw the reviews and favourites! Which is kinda creepy. Oh well...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters in it. All credit goes to the ridiculously amazing Kubo Tite!**

Chapter 2

Shinji woke with a start. Wow. He'd fallen asleep. Maybe he was stressing over this whole Hiyori thing too much. Talking about the little monkey, she was looking kinda pale. More than usual, I mean. Shinji narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He lifted the covers over Hiyori's small body and froze.

Blood was soaking the sheets all round her midsection. _Shit! _he thought, _This can't be happening!_

As expected, Hachi was less than pleased to have been woken up in the middle of the night. But he didn't show it, and when he heard of what Shinji had seen, he hurried to Hiyori's room. After a quick examination, he said, "Her wounds have re-opened. It appears Kido doesn't affect her much."

"What? That's ridiculous! How?" Shinji exclaimed.

"An examination of Ichimaru Gin's zanpakuto revealed that it had a deadly poison inside it. He may have released a tiny amount of it into Hiyori-kun's body. Not enough to immediately kill her, but enough to impede her healing process."

"I am goin' ta kill that bastard..." Shinji snarled grimly.

"Too late, already, moron. You know that." Lisa had walked in, followed by the other four Vizards, who looked extremely sleepy. "What can we do to help?" she saked Hachi.

"We'll have to utilise more traditional methods. I will need badages. Long ones." stated the pink-haired Vizard.

"Can do." said Lisa, marching straight out of the room again. "Rose, Love, you come with me."

A few minutes later, they reappeared with armfuls of long white bandages.

"These are perfect. Thank you very much." smiled Hachi, setting to work.

"Huh? Never knew we had so many bandages. Where'd ya find them?" Shinji inquired, distrustful.

"Never you mind. Go sit with your little girlfriend again. She looks like she's in pain." deadpanned Lisa.

"She's been in pain fer weeks now! And she ain't my girlfriend!"

"Whatever..."

Hachi finished bandaging a couple of minutes later. Shinji ran a hand through his tousled hair, finally realising how tired he actually was.

"I'm gonna go to bed." he yawned.

Shinji left the room, and, less than five seconds later, came running back.

"LISA! ROSE! LOVE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BED?" he screamed.

"Made bandages from it. Can't you tell?" came the calm answer.

"Of course I can tell! Look at it!" They marched to his room.

Shinji's bed was completely wrecked. The sheetes were gone, apart from a few scraps of ripped fabric on the floor. The pillows had been burst, and there were feathers all round the room.

"Explain." threatened Shinji.

"Apart from Hachi's, you're beds the biggest. We needed bandages."

"SO WHY DIDN'T YA RUIN HACHI'S BED?"

"That would be overkill. And anyway, Hachi can't fit in Hiyori's bed."

"What?"

"You're gonna be sleeping with Hiyorin tonight, Shinji-kun!" chirped Mashiro.

"No. way."

"Yes way. Her sheets've been cleaned up, so in you go."

"I can't!"

"You can. Now get in before I beat you to a pulp."

"Fine, fine..." Shinji sighed. He walked to Hiyori's room again, and crawled in underneath the covers. It was gonna be a long night.

**A/N:Thanks for reading everyone! I'll update v. v. soon, so keep R&Ring! :) xx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, everypeoples, me again! I replaced the last chapter, so if you don't mind, could you please please re-read that one! Now, special announcements!**

**Thank you very much to my reviewers, alerters and favouriters who are...**

**mrs zhaila vale**

**SoraWithAnX - special thanks to you, hun, you really made my day!**

**xxxDeadly - - - Melodyxxx**

**cheesyfreezy **

**AniMesXVIII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the chracters in it. All credit goes to the lovely-lovely Kubo Tite!**

Chapter 3

Shinji woke up the next morning to a high-pitched scream and being dumped unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Ow!" he yelled, right before the Vizards all rushed in, only to stop dead in the doorway.

"Hiyori!" came the simultaneous cry. Shinji turned to see the blonde sitting up in bed, red-faced, panicked, and more than a little confused.

"_What _the hell was that lewd doing in my bed?" she yelled. Rose winced delicately. Mashiro bounced up to the little Vizard and exclaimed, "Shinji-kun slept with you last night 'cos you're cut re-opned and we needed bandages so Lisa-tan, Love-kun and Rose-kun ripped up Shinji-kuns' bed so he had to sleep with you!" she squealed. Everyone's eyes bugged.

"Mashiro! I thought we told you not to tell her about that!" yelled Kensei. But it was too late. Hiyori clenched her hands into fists, the red in her face now a mixture of embarrassment and anger. She turned to Shinji and pierced him with a death glare.

"Is this true?" she demanded.

"Uh...can I opt not to answer that one?" Shinji inquired nervously. He was answered with a sandal to the face.

"Glad to see yer back, Chibi." He grinned, wiping the blood off his face.

It had been about two days since Hiyori had woken up, and already she was sure that being injured was most definitely up there with her least favourite things in life. Just after Shinji's perverted grin.

The small Vizard was having trouble putting her hair up into the usual bunches on either side of her head. Every time she lifted her arms up more than a few inches, her waist screamed in protest. She sighed, giving up, and decided to leave her hair down for the time being. What was more of a problem was the three weeks and two days worth of bedhead she had to attend to. Fun...

Right at that moment, there was a tentative knock on the door.

"Come in." Hiyori drawled, expecting Rose, Love or Hachi, the only Vizards who would actually bother knocking before barging in on her. She was surprised when she was faced with a tall, skinny blond with a bowl cut.

"What the heck d'ya think you're doin' in here, Shinji?" she inquired, politely for her. She wasn't in the mood or shape to get into a fight today.

"Uh." Well, that was new. Shinji barely ever hesitated, and when he did, it was to prolong torture/tension/annoyance.

"I came here to apologise, Hiyori."

"WHAT? Why the hell would ya need to apologise, ya baldy?"

He looked pointedly at her midsection.

"Pfft. Ya don' need t'apologise for somethin' that ain't yer fault, baka."

"It _is _my fault though. I should 'ave known ya'd be too hot-tempered and bloody-minded to stop yerself. I should have held ya back, I should 'ave never let that Ichimaru kid get a shot at ya, I should 'ave-"

"Aw, quit the crap, Shinji. No one blames ya, 'cept yerself. And yer a top rate dumbass for doin' it. I know it was my fault, so I'm the one who should be apologizin'." Hiyori said, sheepishly. "Ya told me not to let him get ta me, but I did, he was just so bloody infuriatin', sayin' we'd all died that night one hundred years ago. So..._I'm_ sorry. I made ya worry. My bad." she finished rather lamely.

Shinji looked at her.

And looked.

And looked.

And looked.

And loo-

"Will ya quit the damn lookin' already! It's creepin' me out! Whaddya starin' at, anyways?"

"You." came the simple answer.

"Huh? The hell d'ya mean, 'me'?"

"I don't think ya've ever apologized ta me, before, Hi-yo-ri! I should put it in a scrapbook!"

"What? You have a scrapbook fer this sorta thing? That's creepy, even for you..."

"Don't be daft. 'Course I don't. Although I could make one..." he said, musingly.

"Get out. Now."

"Aw, why, Hiyori-chan? Thought ya'd like me bein' in yer bedroom?"

"Well, I don't. And don't call me Hiyori-chan. And FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GET OUT!" she screeched.

He exited, followed by a projectile sandal. Hiyori smirked when she heard the shoe make contact, and the resultant "Ow!".

Life sure was good when you had a Baldy to torture.

**A/N: Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers! Please tell me whether you like this chappie or not, but if you didn't PLEASE DO NOT FLAME! I will try to update as soon as possible, but reviews always help me along the way! (subtle hint!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Here's the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoy it! I am really grateful for all the reviews and favourites that this story's got so far, so thank you thank you thank you! BUT (big but) I only got 2 reviews for the last one! I'm not joking, reviews are my inspiration. The more reviews I get, the faster**** I update. Simples! PLEASE REVIEW! *cries***

**However, for the people who did review last chapter, thank you very very much! Special announcements go to:**

**AniMesXVIII**

**sentimental sweet nothings**

**and the anonymous reviewer who submitted such a sweet little paragraph! Thanks, all of you! xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All credit goes to the fantastic Kubo Tite.**

Chapter 4

Lisa, Mashiro, Rose, Love, Kensei and Hachi were sitting in the lounge, listening to Shinji's cries of pain and Hiyori's yelling.

"She sure has recovered well, hasn't she?" said Love.

"I'm almost wishing she'd stayed in that coma for a bit longer." grumbled Kensei.

"That's mean, Kensei! Don't say things like that!" squeaked Mashiro, glaring at the white-haired ex-captain.

"Okay, okay! I was only joking. But seriously, I'm tired of listening to their trash. When are they gonna stop this bullcrap and realise they like eachother?"

"Aw, that's so sweet!" squealed Mashiro. "Kensei's a softy!"

"I'm not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!

"Am too!"

"Are-"

"Shut up already, guys! You're almost as bad as the two potential lovebirds up there." snapped Lisa, putting down her hentai manga. "But you're right. Shinji and Hiyori need to get together, but they're both too chicken to make the first move."

"So what do we have to do with this?" Hachi asked, fairly nervously.

"Duh. We come up with a plan to get them together, of course."

"And how would we do that?" enquired Rose, who had stayed silent up till now.

"Lying, obviously. I take it you guys can do that?"

The plan to matchmake Hiyori and Shinji started with the obvious. Leave the two alone in the warehouse together. Which went well.

Hiyori was fetching herself a drink of juice when she overheard Lisa briefing Shinji about some crap about going out of town for the day. She marched into the hallway, somewhat pissed at not being included in the interesting-sounding conversation.

"What's all this about goin' outta town?"

"Well, Rose, Love and I want to check out the manga section at the new library that just opened in the neighbouring city, Mashiro heard of a cake shop that apparently sells the best doughnuts in Japan, Kensei's going with her to make sure she doesn't trash the place, and Hachi's...actually, I'm not too sure about what Hachi wants to do, but he said he's coming with us, so there you have it." Lisa shrugged.

"And the reason neither me or Shinji are included in this plan of yer's?"

"You're still too weak to step our of doors, and Shinji needs to be here to make sure you don't go wandering around to God knows where while we're gone. And he already agreed, so no buts."

"But-"

"I thought I just said no buts. Now come on, guys, let's get _our_ butts outta here." commanded Lisa, clapping her hands.

"Hey, wait just one minu-"

They were gone.

"What the hell was that about?" Hiyori muttered.

"I know whatcha mean. Tad suspicious, don'cha think? Well, we may as well use this t'our advantage!" Shinji sang, smirking all the while.

"Our advantage? Whaddya mean, our advantage?"

"Meaning now we can do stuff we ain't allowed ta do normally!"

"Like what?"

Silence.

"You dumbass..." Hiyori muttered, stalking out of the room.

"Hey wait up a sec, there, Monkey-face!"

"You won't even _have _a face anymore if ya call me that again, ya Baldy! And I ain't waitin' up."

"But I wanna show ya somethin'." he said, teasingly. Hiyori stopped in her tracks. Dammit! He knew she was curious by nature.

"What?"

"Ain't gonna tell ya till ya come see!" he laughed, skipping to his room.

"He is so gay..." Hiyori growled under her breath. She walked into the room and immediately stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is this?" she yelled, angry beyond belief.

"Uh, what does it look like? A new outfit, stupid, yer old tracksuit's trashed!"

"There is no way in _hell _I am wearing that!" she screeched, staring wide-eyed at the costume in Shinji's hands.

It was a small, colour co-ordinated outfit, consisting of a light blue strappy top, dark blue knee-length leggings and, horror of horrors, a mid-blue_ skirt_!

"It's a skirt, Baldy!"

"I know."

"And it's _blue_!"

"I know. I ain't blind! And red never suited ya much, anyways."

He was answered with a punch in the gut, followed by a belabouring with her favourite weapon.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stoppit, ya moron, what are ya, some sort of demon?"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, hitting him harder. After a couple of minutes, she stopped, out of breath and perching on his stomach while he lay on the hard floor, cradling his head.

"Man, you seriously need to stop doin' that, ya know? Ya'll open yer wounds again."

"It'd be worth it."

"Whatever. Ya can get off me now."

She scrambled to her feet, a light blush gracing her cheeks. Shinji got up slowly, making a great show of groaning and clutching his abused midsection.

"Stop bein' such a drama queen, Baldy, it don't suit ya."

"Shouldn't it be 'drama _king_'?"

"Nah, everyone knows yer a woman."

"Sure, and that's why I always seem ta have girls hangin' onta my every word, huh?" he teased, expecting another sandal in the face. What he got was a mumbled "Ya damn lewd." and a half-hearted push in the chest.

"Hiyori-" she'd already gone, slamming his door behind her. "Well, that went well." Shinji sighed and sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands.

**A/N: A sort of bittersweet ending there for y'all! Personally, I don't really like sad stories, so there won't be very many tragic moments in this fic, unless I am specially asked IN A REVIEW! :)**

**For more Vizard love, which, admit it, is seriously needed, click on the lovely button underneath this story. Come on, right there!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyya, everypeoples! I'm back with another instalment! I got a good response on the last chapter, so I'm hoping you guys will like this one too!**

**Special thanks to:**

**SoraWithAnX**

**EaSnowPw**

**Witty Tennis Girl**

**and AniMesXVIII**

**Again, I really really love hearing your feedback, so please read, enjoy and review! :)**

Chapter 5

Hiyori fumed as she sat on her bed. Damn Baldy! Why'd he have to bring up that subject again, huh? I mean, seriously! And with that pain-in-the-ass grin, too. Pissed her off no end, and the most infuriating thing was, she couldn't figure out why! It was pretty much the same whenever she saw him with another girl. She would get a tight feeling in her chest, and suddenly get so angry, she'd have to clench her hands into tight fists so as not to destroy something. She always felt better after sandal-facing him though.

Not so much this time, apparently.

Hiyori couldn't think how she just hadn't been able to make herself reach up and slap that stupid grin off his ugly mug. It irritated her, and her Inner Hollow sure wasn't helping.

**Aw, did Hiyori-chan get jealous? **

'_No! The hell gave ya that idea, stupid bitch?'_

**Hm, we're very definitely on the defensive side, aren't we? I mean, **_**some people **_**say the defensive side is used to mask that the person who was asked the question is trying to hide from the person who asked the question that they are actually right about what the question was asking about.  
><strong>

_'That didn't even make sense! And people don't say that.'_

**Yeah they do.**

_'No they don't.'_

**Yeah they do.**

_'No they—this is so stupid.'_

**Ha! You gave up! I win I win I win I win!**

_'Will ya just shut the hell up? You're beginning ta sound like Mashiro!'_

**Nah, I don't think I will. And anyway, **_**I**_** can't help it if you're in a crappy mood 'cos you're jealous of the huge long list of Hirako-taicho's first loves!**

_'I am not! And don't call him Hirako-taicho!'_

**I'll call him whatever I want. But, I can't blame you for fancying him. He **_**is **_**pretty hot. In a pervy sort of way.**

_'What? He is not!'_

**Oh, come on, Hiyori-chan! Don't tell me you didn't like sitting on top of him like that. I mean, I feel everything you feel, and **_**I**_** felt pretty good!**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hiyori yelled, out loud this time. Maybe a bit too loud. Shinji came bursting into the room, shouting "Hiyori! What's happeni-" before being slapped silly with a certain sandal and being screamed at that 'it' was 'all his fault'.

The rest of the Vizards had come home to a warehouse that looked as if it had been ravaged by a hurricane, an extremely beaten-up Shinji and an absolutely furious Hiyori, who was wearing the new clothes as penance for the destruction of their home. They vowed never to try that tactic of matchmaking again.

**A/N: Sorry guys, that was really short! But I like to think that Hiyori's Hollow is chatty and girly, the exact oppostie of her! But she's also mouthy, which is just like her. Please tell me what you think, and some suggestions for what could happen in the last chapter would be very much appreciated! (I use that word too much. Similes are also appreciated!) I have already written up to Chapter 8, and planned up to Chapter 15, but that chapter's a bit hazy, and I dunno whether I'll write an epilogue or not. So please give me your opinion and help me out of this mess! Thank youuuuu! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone! Um, sorry for the sort of late update, but I have had a crapload of schoolwork to deal with. Bleah. All done now, except for Religious Studies, but who cares about Religious Studies anyways?**** Oh, and in regards to this chapter, I like it, but I don't really think the ending's that good. Please tell me what you think! (You know how!)**

**People who reviewed/favourited****/both and are therefore recieving a cyber cookie**** via inbox:**

**AniMEsXVIII**

**dragonballzlover2499**

**Outani**

**alamodie, who submitted the BEST REVIEW EVER! Yes, there is a competiton going. Yes, you can join in! :P**

**and...chesxca! Who has reviewed every chapter so far. Worship her, guys **

**THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! LOVE YA GUYS SOOO MUCH! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in it. All credit goes to Kubo Tite. Who is the epitome of awesomeness.  
><strong>

Chapter Six

"Right, everyone. As we have discovered, it is impossible to leave the idiots alone together, as that will do absolutely nothing. Except trash the house. _But—_and this is a big but—we have also discovered that Idiot One, aka Shinji, has a soft spot for Idiot Two, aka Hiyori. Taking into account this discov-"

"Uh, Lisa? Why are we doing this? We already know what happened and that Shinji has a soft spot for Hiyori. Why else would he let her beat her up?" Rose interjected. Lisa glared at him. "I'm just making sure everyone's up to date. So butt out."

"But we_ know _we're all up to date. What we don't know about is the new plan."

"I was just getting to that bit. Now, Plan B is slightly more risky. Basically-"

"_More _risky? _No _way in hell! I don't wanna die!" said Kensei, incredulous.

"Oh, for God's sake, guys, let the girl finish! We'll be here all day otherwise!"

"Thank you, Love." said Lisa, not looking at all grateful. "_As_ I was saying, Plan B is slightly more risky because it involves getting Shinji to admit his romantic feelings for Hiyori. Now, I _know _ that he may not believe he has romantic feelings for her, but we're just going to have to try this out." she said, glaring at Rose, who looked as if he'd been about to interrupt again.

"Why can't we get Hiyorin to admit her romantic feelings for Shinji-kun?" asked Mashiro.

Everyone stared at her like she'd grown two heads.

"Do you have a death wish?" Kensei finally asked.

Shinji was lying peacefully on his bed, listening to some jazz records, when Rose and Love knocked and entered without bothering to wait for an invitation.

"Hey, Shinji, can we talk to you for a sec?" inquired Rose.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Shinji said, lazily.

"Do you have a crush on Hiyori-chan?"

Shinji nearly choked on his own air, while outside, Lisa slapped her head into her palm. _That _ was subtle.

"What? No way! Ew, no, just no, never ever in my life!" Shinji protested.

"Really?"

"YES!"

"So you _do _have a crush on Hiyori-chan?"

"NO! What is this, anyway? Get out!"

"Um, okay, we just wanted to clarify that, 'cos Hiyori-chan's been asked on a date and we wanted to okay it with you first."

Silence. Lisa pricked her ears up. Hm, the blond-haired musician wasn't as much of an airhead as she'd thought. Although now of course they'd have to find some idiot stupid enough to take Hiyori out on a date.

"Why would I have a problem with that?" Shinji mumbled, his thunder clearly stolen.

"Just wanted to make sure, okay, bye!" Love finally contributed, dragging Rose out of the room by his sleeve. When they were safely escaped, both breathed a sigh of relief. Until they saw the severely irritated expression on Lisa's face.

"Great going, guys, what dude'd be dumb enough to ask Hiyori out?" she spat.

"Ha. Didn't think about that."

"Well, guess there's no alternative. We're going to have to resort to drastic measures." Lisa said grimly.

**A/N: Oooh, the tension! Nah, not really. At least, I'm not feeling it. But then again, I ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS MOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-I'm sorry. But pleasie please review, I will not only send you a cyber cookie, but a whole huge cyber CAKE! With cyber frosting, of course. Review and tell me what flavour you want!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! It's another update, a bit short, but I do like this one. Unexpected twists galore!**** Thank you to all my cyber cake-loving fans out there, keep the reviews coming and I'll update faster! If school allows, that is...**

**I had a really good response to the last chapter! Thank you to:**

**5popcorn99**

**Jii-chan, who will be recieving a white chocolate cyber cake in her inbox v. v. shortly**

**dragonballzlover2499**

**alamodie, to whom I apologize for the, ahem, short-ish chapters recently. I don't think this one is hugely long either, but it was a great place to end. PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGIES! *cries* But thanks for the great review! :)**

**and finally, chesxca. xxxx. That's all I can say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its respective chracters. All of the credit goes to Kubo Tite. Who we all love! xx**

Chapter 7

"So you're tellin' me that the guy who was stupid enough to ask Hiyori out in the first place dumped her before they even went out on _one _date?" Shinji asked incredulously.

"Yup. Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" Lisa lied calmly. A thorough search of the town's resident males for one who was willing to take Hiyori on a date had proven fruitless, and the six matchmaking Vizards were being forced to make up a completely unbelievable story.

"Actually, no. It must have been terrifyin'." Luckily, Shinji was the epitome of gullibility.

"Uh, Shinji...this guy was a normal human. Nothing scary about him." Love interjected.

"Yeah, I know that. I meant for _him_! God, it's bad enough him havin' to ask that little monkey out in the first place, but then tryin' to dump her? Geez, he must have been incinerated. I take it you guys made sure his charred corpse was sent back to his family?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But the surprising thing is, she actually wasn't mad at all. More like..._crushed_." Lisa improvised.

"_Crushed_? Huh? This _is_ Hiyori we're talking about, right?"

"No, actually, we're talking about you're long-lost cousin. _Of course we're talking about Hiyori, you butthead_!"

"Okay, okay. You said she was really upset? Hmph, that's weird. Never known Hiyori to be cut up 'bout anythin', let alone a boy. Then again, she hasn't had a boyfriend before, so first love an' all that crap..." Shinji mused.

Lisa, Love, Rose and Hachi all stared at the de facto leader of the Vizards disbelievingly. I mean, come on! This guy had seen through Aizen for God's sake! How could he possibly be fooled by the load of bullcrap they'd managed to pull together out of thin air?

"So, where is the little devil then?" Shinji's voice dragged them out of their daze.

"Uh. At Urahara's. She stormed out saying something about how it was the only place she could get something anywhere close to peace and quiet." Lisa looked at Rose appreciatively and whispered, "Nice.".

...

As a matter of fact, Hiyori had gone to the Urahara Shōten, but for a very different reason to the one Shinji had been told.

"Ah, Hiyori-chan! Hello, do come in!" called the cheerful shopkeeper.

"Seriously, stop callin' me that." Hiyori growled, though secretly she was rather pleased to see the moronic geta-boshi man again.

"Ah, so cruel, so cruel as always, Hiyori-chan! Sit down, would you like some tea?"

"Orange juice." Kisuke was one of the only people to whom Hiyori ever showed her slightly more childish side.

"Coming up." Tessai came in, holding a pot of tea in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. He set them down and left the way he came in.

"Now, Hiyori-chan. I don't believe the others have told you why I invited you here today, did they?"

started the shopkeeper.

"No. There was a reason?" Hiyori deadpanned.

"Indeed. Tell me, Hiyori-chan. Are you in love with Hirako-san?"

**A/N: Yup, change of plan for our favourite matchmakers! Plan B failed cos Shinji's an airhead, so they reconsidered! Also, bit of a cliffhanger there for ya'll, hope you like them, cos I do. But only when I'm writing them, because I lurve keeping you all in suspense! *evil laugh***

**Remember, reviews speed up updates, so please send lots of them in! I KNOW some of you aren't reviewing, and all I can say is...cyber cake!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! Here's Chapter 8, slightly late, but I had a huuuge amount of coursework to do! I really don't know why teachers all give it out in the same week. Every time. But, anyways, here it is, and I am actually quite pleased with it, not wanting to boast or anything... :)**

**People I am indebted to (they reviewed/favourited):**

**EaSnowPw**

**chesxca**

**AniMesXVIII**

**the anonymous reader who I suspect may be the same one each time, but even if it isn't thank you v. v. much! x**

**AnimeLover8797**

**dragonballzlover2499**

**WordsThatCancelEachotherOut**

**5popcorn99**

**and...Koopa-sama the Third!**

**Thank you all sooo much, your contribution really keeps me (and this story) going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All credit goes to Kubo-sensei. x**

Chapter 8

"WHAT? WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?" Hiyori's yell was deafening.

"You haven't answered the question, Hiyori-chan."

"NO! NEVER! NEVER EVER IN MY LIFE, JUST NO!" came the reply.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that's what Hirako-san said too..." mused the shopkeeper unthinkingly.

"What was that?"

"Aah! Nothing! Nothing at all!" Urahara panicked, remembering he was under specific orders NOT, under any circumstances, to make Hiyori suspicious.

"Have you planned something? 'Cos if ya have, I'm gonna-"

"Hiyori-chan! No! Mercy, I beg for mercy!" Hiyori couldn't tell whether the bastard was teasing her or not, so she hit him anyway.

"Ow..." said Kisuke, rubbing the large bump on his head.

"Serve ya right for comin' up with a stupid matchmaking plan, ya dumbass!"

"Hey hey! I didn't come up with it!"

"Really? Then who did?"

"Ah. Er...well..."

"It was Lisa, wasn't it? And the rest of those jokers. I swear, when I get my hands on them, I'll-"

Urahara interrupted her violent reverie for the second time. "Hiyori-chan, though this is very distracting and all, I've still noticed you haven't answered the question I asked you."

"I did! Is your memory span seriously that short?"

"That wasn't an answer, Hiyori-chan. Look me in the eye and tell me." he said, leaning forward confidentially.

"I-" Hiyori tried to form the words, but she just couldn't. Why? Why, tongue, do you fail me now? "I-I-" she tried again.

"You what?" smiled the shopkeeper.

"Grr...I hate you, Kisuke. Fine, I do have a stupid crush on the Baldy. And it's none of yer business anyway. Do NOT, under any circumstance, make him suspicious!"

_Oh dear, _thought Kisuke, _this is all starting to sound rather familiar._

...

Shinji sat in the Vizards' shared kitchen, waiting for that damn monkey to come back home again. What was she doing there anyway? If that moron of a boy'd dumped her, then surely the best place for her to be (for her) was in her room, being grumpy. That was how Hiyori showed pain, not the stupid girly version Lisa'd made up. Yes, he'd figured out their little plan. He wasn't stupid, and anyone to fall for that set of half-assed lies was absolutely brain-dead. He didn't really care about the whole scheme. _Let them do what they want, _he thought, _they'll give up soon. I mean, come on! How could they think that'd work anyway? She's a bloody snaggle-toothed monkey, for Pete's sake! Yeah, we're friends, but that's it. Friends. Good friends. We're only friends._

Shinji was still repeating his mantra when Hiyori marched in. Shinji looked up, startled. Now he thought about it, Hiyori did look kind of…crushed. And sad. And worried. (Though he didn't know it, this was because Urahara had told her the whole matchmaking plan, and ordered her to play along with the little-dumped-girl idea. And she was crap at acting.)

"Hiyori? You okay?" asked the blond, genuinely concerned. Although only a little.

"I'm fine. Baldy." If she didn't say much, there wouldn't be as many words for her to mess up on.

"Really? Heard ya were dumped. Shame. Get over it." Shinji said tactfully.

"Shut the hell up, ya damn Baldy!" she screeched, before slapping him in the face and running to her room. Even if it was all a farce, his sheer nerve seriously pissed her off.

"Wait! Hiyori, don't run off! I didn't mean to offend ya!"

"Right. Uh huh. Well, ya did a great job of it!" she replied scathingly.

"Yeah, I know. I'll shut up. But really, what's wrong? It's not like you ta get all het up about something like this."

"I thought ya were gonna shut up."

"Tell me what's botherin' ya, then I'll shut up. Promise."

"No fingers crossed?" Hiyori interrogated, rightfully suspicious.

"Okay, maybe just a few, but they aren't now!"

"Fine. I'll tell you. NOTHING'S WRONG, YA COMPLETE DIMWIT!"

"You do know I'll never believ—OOOOOWWW! HIYORI! DEAR GOD, I'M SORRY!"

Over all, Hiyori thought she did quite well with her acting.

**A/N: Hee hee! Hiyori beating up our favouriter Baldy never fails to cheer me up after a bad day! (Yes, I had a very bad day today, so I decided to update this to get happier) I will try to update soon, but if I don't please please please don't be angry! I now have all the story planned out, but it's not all written yet, so there may be some delay later on! Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it, and please remember to REVIEW! Come on, the button's just down there...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi, I'm back! Sorry guys, it's a bit late, but I have a good reason! Thursday, I had school commitments, and Friday my mom randomly ****decided to go the beach! I know right****, my family's insane...**

**Now, I quite like this chapter, but some of you peoples may find it a bit weird and random. Which is why I like it! :P**

**Anyways, before I present the new chapter, ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS! Wow, that's a long word...**

**chesxca**

**dragonballzlover2499**

**5popcorn99**

**AniMesXVII**

**Thank you especially to these people, because they really are the most loyal reviewers a girl could ever have! Love you guys... :)**

**Everyone else, I have this plea: REVIEW, I BEG OF YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME! (clears throat)**

**Disclaimer: (spoiler in this disclaimer, latest chapter of Bleach, so if you haven't read it, skip this!) I do not own Blecah or any of its characters, all credit goes to the fantastic Kubo Tite! Who we all-no, wait, I can't say we all love him, because I just demoted him from my 'love' list to my 'especially like' list, 'cos he might have killed off Yukio! Grrr...**

Chapter 9

"Hiyori, please be reasonable." Lisa sighed, feeling ever so slightly frustrated.

"NO! I DON'T FEEL LIKE BEIN' FRICKIN' REASONABLE WHEN YOU'RE ALL SPOUTIN' COMPLETE CRAP!"

"Hiyori-chan, think about it. It's the only way you're ever going to be able to get Shinji to see you as a girl. Don't you want that?" Rose reasoned.

"No." Disbelieving stares and raised eyebrows told her none of them were falling for it. "OK, fine, yeah, whatever. I'll do it."

"Promise?" lisped Mashiro, bug-eyed.

"Yes, okay, fine, I promise I won't hit the stupid Baldy anymore! Happy?"

"Very. Thank you, Hiyori." smiled Lisa.

...

Shinji was feeling ever so slightly suspicious. It was ten in the morning, and he wasn't coved in bruises. Nor did he have a bloody nose, and nor did he have a sandal print in his face. Something was wrong with the little midget.

"Hey, Hiyori."

"Whaddya want, Bald—I mean, Shinji?" Hiyori hurriedly corrected after a sharp look from Lisa. Shinji narrowed his eyes.

"Are you feelin' okay?"

"Uh. Yeah. Why?" Lisa rolled her eyes. Hiyori wasn't joking when she said she couldn't act to save her life.

"Listen closely, Hiyori." said the blond, leaning in confidentially.

"What?" Hiyori was getting suspicious too.

"Yer a stupid little midget who can't even clear four an' a half feet; you have serious anger management problems and no figure to speak of. No guy would ever be able to resist throwing up when he looked at ya and the only idiot who was ever moronic enough to ask ya out in the first place dumped ya less than a day later." Shinji listed, counting off his fingers.

Hiyori started turning a rather alarming shade of purple, which clashed horribly with the new red tracksuit she'd bought a few days earlier, after she 'accidently' ripped the outfit Shinji bought her to shreds. Her hand twitched noticeably towards the dreaded yellow sandal, but stopped suddenly.

"Right back at 'cha!" she chirped with a cute smile, before skipping (!) cheerfully to her room.

The rest of the Vizards met her there.

"Excellent work Hiyori! You really did incredibly well!" enthused Rose, with Love nodding energetically behind him. Even Kensei had a half-smile on his face, until he noticed the green tinge to Hiyori's features.

"Uh, Hiyori? You all right?" he asked.

"I think I'm gonna be sick. Do not EVER make me smile an' skip like that again!" the small Vizard gasped.

**A/N: Yeah, sorry guys, it was kinda short, BUT a good place to end, right? RIGHT? (panics)**

**Please review and tell me what you think! (There, kept that sane!) Oh, and the offer of cyber cookies is up again, if any of you guys want!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Finally, a quick update! Ugh, my web connection's playing up, so I'd already typed a whole long A/N, and then lost it. Typical of my life.**

**So, if you don't mind, I'd quite like to just get down to business, without any of my usual wibbling in between! :)**

**Special thanks and cyber cookies go to:**

**newserzzz**

**chesxca**

**AniMesXVIII**

**5popcorn99 - choc chip for you, hun! :P**

**the anonymous reader who's name I don't know, but love anyway!**

**dragonballzlover2499**

**and, last but definitely not least, Jii-chan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. All credit goes to Kubo Tite, who needs to make his manga a bit more idiot-proof, cos I'm hella confused!**

Chapter 10

Shinji was pacing around his room fast enough to wear a dent in the floorboards. To tell the truth, he was concerned. I would like to let you think it was about Hiyori and her unfortunate 'dumping', but then I would be lying. Was Hirako Shinji was actually sweating over was his own safety. Selfish much?

However, it was justified, as never in Vizard history has a daft matchmaking plan cooked up by Lisa ever turned out even vaguely well. Kensei and Mashiro being the first and last exception to that rule. So, the blond Vizard was wondering about how to boycott the whole ridiculous scheme before he either got beaten to death or severely injured. And that wasn't even taking into consideration what would happen to Hiyori. For a start, it would probably ruin their friendship if it got out of hand, and Shinji definitely did not want that. Contrary to common belief, Shinji did actually care about Hiyori and treasure their friendship against all the odds, and he wasn't about to give it up for something as stupid as this. Secondly, when Hiyori found out about the matchmaking plan, she was going to _flip_! Poor monkey, she was completely oblivious to what the other six were planning for her.

All of a sudden, Shinji's frenzied pacing came to a halt. Was it-? No, it couldn't be...not-! Shinji flash-stepped to his calendar. It was. Fourteenth of February. Valentine's Day.

...

The other Vizards (minus Hiyori) weren't surprised to see Shinji racing down the hallway in a state of panic. He reached the door and skidded to a halt.

"Where's the post?" he demanded.

"Hiyori took it, as usual. She's in the training grounds reading it."

"Gah!" Shinji figuratively flew to the small-ish trap-door in the floor of the hallway. Hiyori reading all the mail was normal procedure for every other day than today. But on the fourteenth of February, Shinji always made sure he got up extra early for the sole purpose of grabbing his huge amounts of fan mail and shoving them through the paper shredder before the tiny Vizard saw them. As everyone knew, Hiyori did _not_ take kindly to 'Shinji's whores', as she called them, and would promptly blow up if anyone so much as mentioned them.

As Shinji jumped from the ladder to the ground of their large underground training area, he scanned the expanse of dirt to see the monkey girl crouching on a rock not very far away. Good, she hadn't got very far yet. Now, all he had to do was sneak up very quietly behind her, grab all the pink/red envelopes and incinerate them with a small cero before she realised what they were. Imagine his shock when he realised she was already reading one, with a very naff picture of a puppy on it.

"Hiyori! Don't read that!" he shrieked, his voice cracking up a few octaves in terror. He ripped the card out of her hands. Please let her not have read it, please let her not have—

"There's no point doin' that, I already read it."

Crap. Shinji inhaled a large breath through his nose, waiting for the oncoming slaughter.

"And anyway, it's kinda pointless taking it away when your whole plan all along was to get me to read it, right?"

Okay, now he was confused. "What?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Baldy, just own up and apologize before I blow my top!" Hiyori was getting a rather terrifying glint in her eye.

"I actually have no idea what you're talkin' about." Shinji protested, dodging when a kick was thrown his way. "Let me read it before you kill me, so I at least know what I did." When he was sure he wasn't going to get beaten to a pulp, he averted his eyes to the neat handwriting on the card.

_Dear Hiyori,_

_I thought you should know that, ever since I met you, I thought you were incredibly special. Now, after all these years, I think that feeling's blossomed into something else. There aren't any words to tell you exactly how I feel Hiyori, but I guess these will have to do: I love you, more than any of my first loves, because you were the first girl I took any sort of interest in. I know it's presumptuous of me to expect anything back in return, but I thought you should at least know._

_All my love,_

_Shinji_

Shinji stared bug-eyed at the name signed at the bottom, in what looked very suspiciously like his handwriting.

"What the hell?" he finally said.

"That's what I thought. Now you'd _better _have a very, very good excuse for this, Shinji, or else, I'm gonna kick your ass till ya cry for mercy like a baby!"

"No! Wait! I didn't write this!" Shinji half-screamed, his voice strangled.

"Right, sure. Then who did, ya damn baldy? Hm?"

"Uh...the other six?"

"No, they did not." Hiyori was pretty sure about that, She would have been informed if they'd come up with a plan this far-fetched. No, it had to be the stupid Baldy teasing her! AGAIN!

...

Lisa glanced up as the unmistakable sounds of Shinji's yelps rose up from underneath the floor. She sighed, took out her list of ideas, and crossed _Fake Valentine's card _off with a thick black line. They'd have to try another one next time. All the ideas on the _Without Hiyori's Knowledge _ list were really very good.

**A/N: Tut tut. Naughty Lisa, setting Hiyori up. *cough*says me*cough***

**Now, I really liked this chapter, cos I can totally see Mashiro in the card shop cooing over fuzzy kittens etc while Lisa muses over what to write on 'Shinji's Proclamation of Love'. Lol...**

**Please tell me what you think, and whether you want an epilogue! (In a review, in case you don't already know)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HIIIIII! (how's that for a dramatic entrance? It could also be thought of as scary, but never minnnddd!) I'm hyper today! Which is also weird, cos I have two essays to do and I ****had an RE assessment today. Oh well, life's weird! Now, everyone should be very very glad that I am in a good mood, because I ONLY GOT THREE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! THREE! (Thank you very very much to the people who did review, luv ya!) But, to all of you who didn't...Nah, don't worry, I don't actually mind that much. But seriously, please review! It makes my day. No joke.**

**More positive topic! Acknowledgements!**

**Thank you very very much to...**

**chesxca, who is one of my most loyal reviewers, and always the first to comment! x  
><strong>

**the anonymous reviewer who is great at boosting my confidence!**

**and Jii-chan, who I think got a slightly wrong idea about the epilogue. There are lots more chapters to come, I've just planned them all, so I was wondering if I should plan an epilogue too. And, I will, as you asked me so nicely!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Bleach or any of its characters. All credit goes to the amazing awesomeness of Kubo Tite!**

Chapter 11

"Kenseeeeeiiii~ I wanna go to the faaaaaiiiir!" pouted Mashiro.

"No." He didn't even glance at her.

"Awww, please!"

"No."

"Hmph. Kensei's a meanie! Yah boo sucks!" Mashiro wrinkled her nose, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, come on, Kensei, we can afford to humour her once in a while." smiled Lisa.

"No, we can't, we give her one thing, she'll want more an—oh. Right. Well, I guess we _could_." Kensei backtracked when he saw the sly expression on Lisa's face. She had another plan for Idiots One and Two.

...

"I want cotton candy!" squealed Mashiro, for about the fifth time.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY, NO, WOMAN!" Kensei yelled back, earning him worried glances from passersby.

The gang had got there only a few minutes ago, and already they were standing out. Rose and Love sent desperate looks towards Lisa, who, as usual, had her "I'm a cool, calm and collected person" face on. She glanced at them, smirked secretively, and tapped her nose. Rose and Love looked away, not very reassured.

As per usual, Shinji was trying to piss the hell out of Hiyori. Not as per usual though, was the fact that Hiyori was completely ignoring him and talking calmly to Hachi. As a result, Shinji was the only one getting pissed. Eventually, his calm faltered.

"Hiyori! Are ya gonna acknowledge my existence any time soon?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry, but apparently I can't seem to understand you, as I am just a small kid, so could you please use shorter words?" she coolly replied, quoting the insult he'd thrown at her only minutes before.

Shinji was gobsmacked. She'd turned his own insult against him! _And _she hadn't hit him for a week! _A week!_ Either she was very ill indeed, or—no, no, that couldn't happen. She was ill, only sick in the physical sense of the word, not sick of him. Please, anything but that...

Lisa noted Shinji's slumped posture and decided it was time to take action. She swiftly bent down to Hiyori's level and whispered in her ear, "Okay, that's enough now. You can talk to him properly, but only after the plan's been initiated." Louder, she announced to the rest of the group, "Come on! We're going on the Ferris Wheel!"

There was a wave of groans and exclamations of disagreement.

"The Ferris Wheel? Why would we wanna go on a sappy thing like th—oh. Yay. Ferris Wheel, here we come." Love enthused with the flattest acting voice you could ever imagine. Apparently, there _was _someone worse than Hiyori at acting.

The Vizards started moving towards the line for the Ferris Wheel, with Shinji dragging along behind, looking miserable. When they got there, they had to wait for a good ten minutes before they could get on, which roused another chorus of complaints from Love and Kensei, who just wanted to go play in the arcade. When they finally did reach their turn, Lisa was 'surprised' to find out that the Ferris Wheel carriages only had two seats a piece.

"All right, everyone, split into pairs!" Lisa called briskly. Everyone (minus Shinji and Hiyori) immediately zoomed to their pre-assigned partners. Hachi and Love got on first, followed by Kensei and Mashiro. Before she got on with Rose, Lisa turned to 'ask' Hiyori, "You okay riding with Shinji?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Whatever." Hiyori perfectly recited her line, while Shinji visibly deflated from the abnormal lack of protestations on her part. Lisa nodded and stepped into her carriage, graciously taking Rose's hand to help her along the way.

The next carriage came along, and Hiyori got in first, followed by the shadow that may have once been Shinji. When the door closed, she turned to him.

"So what crawled up your ass and died?" she glared at him.

Shinji looked at her, bemused, before cracking the most enormous grin you ever did see and scooping her into his arms, cuddling her tightly. Hiyori struggled violently against his grip. When she realised he wasn't letting go, she gave up and asked, "The hell was that for?"

"God, don't do that to me Hiyori." Shinji muttered into the crook of her neck, making her shiver, "I thought ya'd got sick o' me."

"Idiot. What gave ya that idea?" Hiyori mentally slapped her Hollow, who was sarcastically voicing her amazement at the fact Hiyori's so-called 'acting' had actually worked.

All of a sudden, the cart lurched into motion. Hiyori stumbled, was caught by Shinji, who tripped over the small bench and fell. They both landed in a heap on the floor, Shinji pushing himself up from his hands on either side of her head. Inwardly, Hiyori's breath caught, then let itself go as Shinji rolled off her, mumbling apologies. She sat up, scowling at the back of his head.

"Could've been more careful, Baldy."

"Yeah, whoops, my bad." Shinji said, his grin never faltering. His mood had dramatically increased ever since he'd figured out Hiyori didn't hate him.

Most of the rest of the ride went in silence, but towards the end, Shinji asked, "So what's been goin' on these past few days? Ya've been acting different."

"How d'ya mean, different?" Hiyori stalled. Lisa's words echoed in her mind _"Make Shinji suspicious and you're dead." _ She didn't doubt the truth in the glasses-wearing Vizard's words.

"Different as in, all my bruises from yer sandal have healed, and they ain't been replaced with new ones." Shinji clarified.

"Oh. Well, uh..." _Oh, screw Lisa and the plan. I can't be arsed ta try an' act all the time! I'll just tell him the truth!_

**Well said, milady! **enthused her Hollow.

_Shut up, bitch._

"The truth is, I'm sick of havin' ta beat ya up all the bloody time, so I stopped. End of." Well, it wasn't the truth, but the reality of it was, Hiyori really wasn't confident enough to tell him. _Yet, _she silently added.

"Right, well, that's fine by me, but next time, tell me when ya decide to change yer character for the better. I was seriously worried 'bout ya."

"Sure..."

"No, really." The ride had ended. Shinji stood up, crossed the small space and bent down, putting his mouth right next to Hiyori's face. "You have no idea..." he whispered, before pressing his lips gently to her cheek in a chaste kiss. Hiyori's face raced through a thousand shades of red before it settled on 'Traffic Light Crimson' and she rushed out of the carriage at high speed. It was only in the bathroom, locked in a cubicle, that she felt safe enough to let her own lips form a blissful smile.

**A/N: Now, repeat after me: Awwwww...Looks like Shinji's softening up! Who knew the ignoring treatment could work so well? Well, I did, but that doesn't count. So...what did ya'll think? Please tell me! I will update faster, promise! Usually, I update a couple of days after the last instalment, but it speeds up/slows down depending on how many reviews I get. So review please, I have your own intrests in mind!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everybody! I was going to not update for a bit longer, to let reviews float in on a cloud from heaven, like they do, but I got bored. So, here it is! Now, thanks to everyone who did review very very fast, (yes, chesxca, like review ninjas! Lol...) I love you all! Sooo, that leads us on very nicely to...ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS!**

**Thank you to:**

**chesxca (of course, when not?)**

**alamodie**

**and 5popcorn99!**

**Not very many reviews, but I have updated quicker this time, so...Oh, and if you are reading but not reviewing, can I just say this: I REALLY WANT YOU TO REVIEW PLEASE, I LOVE TO KNOW WHO IS READING THIS AND WHAT THEY THINK OF IT! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: (Spoiler alert! Latest chapter of Bleach!) I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. All credit goes to Kubo Tite, who is now back on my 'Love' list, as he hasn't quite killed off Yukio yet! Though he _will_ be demoted again if Yukio does die! Grrr...**

**Anyway! On with the story! (I sound like a ringleader in a circus, lol!)  
><strong>

Chapter 12

"Hiyorin, your hair's got really long...as in, really, really long!" Mashiro mused, calmly for her.

"Yeah, you're right. It has got really long. Wouldn't you say, Rose?" agreed Lisa from her place next to the curly haired blond on the sofa.

"Uh...yeah. Really long. You should cut it." Rose didn't catch on immediately, but delivered the punch line without flaw.

Hiyori narrowed her eyes. "What are you guys up to?"

"What could you possibly mean, Hiyori-chan? Why would we be up to anything?" Rose widened his eyes in innocent surprise.

"Don't pull that 'I wouldn't hurt a fly' crap with me, it won't work! Now, what are you up to? My life, you tell me." The short Vizard demanded.

"How do you know it's got anything to do with you? We could be planning anything, Hi-yo-ri." Lisa teased.

"Shut up! I know 'cos you guys always get that shifty look in your eyes when yer plannin' something _for me_. Which makes ya look like paedophiles, by the way." Hiyori snapped.

"Wow. Hiyorin's clever..." Apparently, that fact amazed Mashiro.

"Don't haf'ta sound so surprised." The blonde growled.

...

"OK, Hiyorin, how much am I cutting off?" inquired Mashiro excitedly.

"Enough to make it like it was before."

"Oh, hell no. Mashiro, go crazy. Do what you like. This midget don't have no sense of style at all." commanded Lisa, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Wait just one second! Whaddya mean, no sense of style! And did you just call me a midget?" Hiyori was demonstrating her famous 'Wrathful Scarlet' out of her top-of-the-range face shades selection.

"Midget? No way. You must have been imagining things. Oh, and you do have no sense of style. Your old do looked like a monkey'd chewed on it. I thought you wanted to look good for You Know Who?" drawled the spectacle-wearing girl, looking very unaffected by Hiyori's impending fury.

"Who said I did?"

"You, actually. At that 'Girl's Night Out' thing we went to."

"Correction. You forced me to go to. And I don't remember sayin' anything like that at all." Hiyori said, suspicious.

"Well, we do. Don't we, Mashiro?"

"Yep! Can I get started now?"

"Go for it." winked Lisa.

...

Half an hour later, Hiyori was staring disbelievingly at her reflection in the mirror Mashiro was proudly holding up to her. She tentatively touched the blonde locks. "Is that really me?" she asked, incredulous.

To say Mashiro had changed Hiyori's style would be an understatement. What Mashiro had done was got a style and somehow changed Hiyori herself to fit into it. At least, that's what it looked like. The actual hair itself wasn't that much different. Long layers hung over round, rosy cheeks she never knew she had; a delicate side fringe perfectly framed her face, bringing out her sky-blue eyes she'd never noticed. Those eyes were now travelling slowly down her tresses, which now stopped just below her shoulders. Hiyori the Monkey Princess had suddenly transformed into just Hiyori the Princess.

**Aw, now don't you look sweet? **jibed her Hollow. Hiyori ignored her, still marvelling at her transformation.

"D'ya like it? Huh? Huh?" Mashiro was eager for praise.

"Wow." Hiyori breathed. "How'd ya do it?"

"I actually have no idea!" mulled Mashiro, comically putting a finger to her over-glossed lips.

...

"So, why are all you lot lookin' so smug?" queried Shinji, taking a mouthful of water, only to spray it over the table again when Hiyori walked in.

"Gah! What the hell happened to you, Midget?" he gasped.

"Got a haircut. Whaddya think happened?" Hiyori lifted an eyebrow.

"...Who?" was all Shinji could manage.

"Me! Me! Me me me me me! M-"

"That's enough now, Mashiro." cut in Kensei.

"So? What do you think then?" interrogated Lisa, leaning forward eagerly.

"Uh...nice work?" tried Shinji. Hiyori snatched up her sandal and raised it over her head. "NO! Wait! It's amazing, really! Utterly gorgeous! Yer completely transformed!"

"I know." Came the simple answer.

"Then why do ya still look like yer gonna beat me to a pulp?"

"'Cos I am. It's fun." She shrugged.

Shinji's following yells could be heard for miles around.

**A/N: Hmm...Sometimes I think Hiyori's a bit too mean. But, what can I say; she's just a bit of an insecure person. Doesn't know how to show her true feelings! ;P**

**Reviews very welcome! To the point I'll beg you for them! Which I already have done! I like the next chapter a lot, (just wrote it now) so if you want to see it sooner rather than later, REVIEW! Please? x  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everypeoples! I was sooo pleased with the responses to the last chapters, so many reviews, thanks guys! x They were all from the same people though, so that's kinda funny (haha, not strange).**** I am going to be VERY busy for the next 2 weeks, so updates will almost definitely be very, very slow. PLEASE DO NOT HURT ME! It's school-related and unavoidable. I know, I hate it too when people take ages to upload new chapters, but really, this can't be helped AT ALL!**

**Thank you soooo much to the (four) people who reviewed! Between the lot of ya, you manged to get me the most reviews I've ever had in a week! CONGRATS!**

** chesxca**

**Ace's Shadow Girl (Yay! New reviewer! Oh, and in answer to your question for Chapter 1, Hiyori's surname has 2 Japanese words in it. Saru=monkey/ape, gaki=brat. Funny, huh?)**

**my favourite anonymous reviewer. It is the same person all the time, right?**

**and...Jil-chan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All credit goes to the most awesome Kubo Tite. x.  
><strong>

Chapter 13

"DAMMIT TO HELL!"

Lisa looked up, mildly surprised at the extremely loud shouts that, for once, were not coming from Hiyori.

"What's wrong with Shinji?" asked Rose nervously.

"I really don't want to know, actually." Lisa replied.

...

Shinji gritted his teeth and risked a glance at the mirror again. Only to swipe an innocent toothbrush off the bathroom sink.

"Crap! What did I do to deserve this? The more I look at it, the worse it gets!" he growled.

"Talking to yourself? First sign of insanity, you know." said Love, entering the bathroom. When he saw Shinji, he froze, taking in what was right in front of his eyes. Then, he started pissing himself with laughter.

"I will kill ya if ya laugh anymore..." Shinji threatened grimly.

"Ha ha ha...sorry, couldn't...ha ha ha...control myself...ha ha..." Love struggled out, doubled over in a stitch.

"What's going on? Love, why are you laughing like a-oh. My. GOD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF!" Lisa uncharacteristically shouted, staring wide-eyed at Shinji's head.

"I needed a haircut." Shinji stated lamely.

"So you decided to cut it with what? Garden shears? A lawn mower? Your pet rat?" Lisa asked, incredulous.

"Hey, it's not that bad...okay, it is. But you didn't have to go that far. I'm just not very good at cutting the back, right?"

"_Or _the front. _Or _the sides. Or any of it, really." Lisa smirked, chuckling at how ridiculous Shinji actually looked.

Recently, Shinji's hair had been getting quite long, almost to mid-chest, so he'd decided to cut it. He'd failed to find an actual pair of hairdressing scissors, so made do with paper ones, which really had not done the job properly. The result looked hideous: Half his hair was still long, to his shoulders, but cut a sharp diagonal up to his chin, where it hung back down again in unequal clumps. The left side...was best left unmentioned.

"You're going to have to get someone to fix that for you." said Lisa bluntly, a plan already half-formed in her mind.

"Mashiro?" Shinji tried.

"Gone out for the weekend." cut in Rose, peeping round the door, only to whip his head back out to keep from doubling over from laughter when he saw how awful Shinji's hair was.

"Uh...Hachi?"

"Hachi may be a man of many talents, but trust me, that's not one of them." Lisa deadpanned.

"You?" Shinji directed nervously to Lisa herself.

"Hmm, let me think about that...no."

"Then who? We can't afford a professional; we barely have enough money to keep us stocked on instant noodles!" Shinji cried, exasperated. Lisa gave him a pointed look. "Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me..." he groaned.

...

Hiyori looked up at a tentative knock on her bedroom door.

"What?" she called, bored. Shinji came in, looking sheepish. There was a pause. Then...

"BWAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD, BALDY, WHAT DID YA DO TO YER HAIR!" she yelled, roaring with laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, I know...can you fix it?"

"Excuse-me-what?" Hiyori looked flabbergasted.

"Can you fix it? Lisa said Mashiro taught ya a bit of hairdressing crap and stuff.

"Why can't Mashiro do it?"

"She's gone out for the weekend with Kensei."

"Really?" Hiyori hadn't heard anything about it. Then the penny dropped. "Oh, yeah, she said she would. I guess I _will _have to fix that mess, we can't have ya walkin' around like that, we won't have to exterminate any Hollows. They'd all die laughin' just lookin' at ya."

"Yeah, okay, can we stop with the hair puns? Seriously?" Shinji begged.

"Fine. Alrighty then, let's get started!" Hiyori sang with an evil glint in her eye.

"Please try not to look like the Devil Child when yer cuttin' it. It's kinda scary."

"Whatever. How much do ya want off?" she said, picking up a pair of scissors Mashiro had left in the room after her own haircut from her bedside table. She knelt on the floor behind Shinji, where he was sat cross-legged, spreading a towel underneath where his head was, and wrapping another around his shoulders.

"As much as it takes to get it jaw-length. I want it a bit longer than it was when we recruited Ichigo. Uh, I hated that schoolboy crop..." Shinji said, disgusted by the memory.

"That wasn't a crop. That was a bowl-cut. And ya still managed ta look like a woman. So, to yer chin?"

"Yep."

Hiyori started snipping, starting at the back, and then working round the sides. She cut off all the straggly chunks of hair hanging around his shoulders before neatening it up and making sure it was all the same length. Then she scooted in front of him, rearranging the towels.

"I'm gonna do yer fringe now, Baldy, so don't move, or I'll poke yer eye out, whether by accident or on purpose."

"Well, that's comforting." Shinji rolled his eyes. Hiyori started cutting again, but this time, Shinji could see the cute pout-and-frown she did when she was concentrating. His eyes travelled down to her neck, where she wore a delicate silver chain, from which hung a rectangular pendant, just hidden beneath her T-shirt.

_Huh? When did she get that? Looks too girly for her to like... _he mused, while staring at the small pendant.

"Oi! Where are you lookin'?"

Crap. She thought he'd been ogling down her top.

"Aaah! Hiyori, I wasn't doing anything, I was just looking at yer necklace, please don't kill me!" pleaded Shinji, shrinking away from the livid blonde.

"Whatever..." grunted Hiyori, looking away, her cheeks stained a pretty pink.

"Are ya done?" Shinji inquired, hesitantly.

"Yep. Take a look." She gestured to the small mirror hanging on the wall. Shinji walked over and admired his reflection. It looked pretty similar to before, nothing complicated, but now hung to just above his chin, making him look a bit less like a freak, in his opinion.

"I like it. Thanks, Hi-yo-ri." He grinned down at her, where she was still kneeling on the carpet, gathering up bits of hair. "Want me ta help ya with that?" He got down on his hands and knees sweeping up the snippets of blond and dumping them in the trash. Then, he turned to her. "What about you? Do ya like it?" he asked cheekily.

"Can't see much difference. I guess, yeah. Though, ya really do look like a complete girl."

"Thanks, Hiyori." he said sarcastically.

Then, Mashiro skipped in, singing. She stopped for a minute to say, "Hi Shinji-kun! Did you get a haircut?" before handing Hiyori the bag of candy she'd asked for and skipping out again.

"Wha—I thought Mashiro was out for the weekend. Hey—What the hell? LISA!" roared Shinji.

**A/N: Lol...evil Lisa...I can sooo imagine her in a bad-guy version of the Bat Cave, practising her evil laugh.** **Remember, please please review for a cyber cookie! Love ya'll!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ohmigod, this chapter's so late! Sorry everyone, really! I have been sooo tied up with school etc, it's ridiculous. I _have_ been adding to this every day, but only five sentences at a time, 'cos I just do not have free time these days. The updates should be picking up again after Friday, but I can't guarantee anything, so please don't be offended or anything because I didn't keep a promise (I don't think I've actually made any promises, but who knows?) Anyways, I was soooo pleased with the response to the last chapter, I got about a million reviews etc! (I may have rouned up slightly, but still!) So, here is everyone who reviewed/favourited! ...x...**

**chesxca**

**metsfan101 (NEW REVIEWER! YAYYY! *throws party*)**

**5popcorn99**

**my favourite little anonymous reader**

**Ace's Shadow Girl**

**Jil-chan, to whom I can only say: Sorry it's late, but I hope you had a really good birthday! I send you free cyber-cake in celebration! (choc chip, in case you wanna know)**

**and...Aibhne (ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! WOOOO!I think I'm a bit too excited about new reviewers. I might scare them off...whoops.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. All credit goes to the immense Kubo Tite.**

Chapter 14

"OK, Rose, Love, Kensei: you are our agents for today." announced Lisa.

"Crap. That does _not _sound good." Love was slightly nervous.

"That's because you need to clean out your ears. Your mission: Get Shinji to confess."

"Huh? Confess what?" Love interrupted again. He received an icy glare from the spectacle-wearing Vizard.

"_Duh! _His undying love for Hiyorin, of course! Dummy!" Mashiro cut in, cheerfully.

"Correct, Mashiro." affirmed Lisa. There was a long pause. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Get to it!"

...

"How are we going to get Shinji to confess when we don't even know he loves her, let alone wants to share it with anyone?" Love panicked.

"Calm down, Love. You just have to...go with the flow, man." Rose drawled.

"Seriously, Rose. Cut out the fake hippy-talk. It's really bugging me." Kensei growled, scratching his short, white crop.

"Right. Sorry. Couldn't resist. Well, we need to come up with a plan first. Anyone got any ideas?" Rose said normally.

"Uh...no. That's why I'm panicking. 'Cos if we do this wrong, Shinji'll have our heads. He can get even more pissy than Hiyori sometimes!" Love squeaked out.

"God's sake, guys, keep it down! If either of them hear us, it'll be a disaster!" snapped Kensei.

"Well, do _you _have a plan then, Kensei? Do share." said Love, superciliously.

...

While the majority of the male Vizard population was busy biting eachother's heads off, Shinji was listening to his beloved records collection. He hummed along to the cheery jazz number floating through his ears and tapped his fingers in time to the music. After a few minutes, his favourite track came on, and he started singing. Seconds later, his door was blown off its hinges.

"WILL YA SHUT UP, YA DAMN BALDY! SOME OF US ARE TRYIN' TA SLEEP!" screamed Hiyori, standing in the empty doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Hm? What did you say?" asked Shinji calmly, taking off his headphones and raising an eyebrow.

"I _said, _some of us are trying to sleep, and with you caterwauling like that, it's damn near impossible!"

"Hiyori...it's two in the afternoon."

"I KNOW!"

"So why are ya sleepin'?"

"I—ugh...I was taking a nap, Baldy. What are ya, stupid?"

"You? Taking a nap? _Now?_"

"Yes, godammit! I'm tired!"

"Are ya alright?"

"I will be...WHEN YOU LET ME GET SOME SLEEP!"

"OK, OK...Do you dance?" Shinji asked out of the blue.

"Wait, what? Whaddya mean, do I dance, that's completely random!"

"Just wondering..." the blond mused. Then, "D'ya wanna learn?"

"No." came the emphatic reply.

"Oh, come on, it's easy. With your hōho skills, it'll take less than half an hour!"

"I'm tired, Baldy!"

"Wow. I mean, I thought ya were fairly strong, but if a tiny bit of dancing wears ya out, then—"

"Oh, for the love of Christ! Fine, I'll bite. What do I hafta do?"

"Yes! OK, first, you come over here." She obeyed, standing directly in front of him. "Then, take my hand in yours, and put the other one on my shoulder."

"This is so stupid..." Hiyori muttered. But she obliged.

"Good, now, I'll give you some warning. I'm going to put my arm around your waist. Don't freak out or kill me or anything." the blond said, slowly and patronizingly.

"I can leave if ya want!"

"OK, OK, sorry. Right, now if you stand on my feet, I'll put on some music. You want jazz or classical?"

"Huh?"

"Classical, then." Shinji rolled his eyes, breaking their stance for a moment to put a record on his ancient gramophone. The music that started was light, cheerful and delicate, Mozart, Shinji thought. He hadn't checked.

"Right, now, just move with me, Hiyori. And _relax_." he said. He started to sway gently, moving their feet in time to the music. After a few minutes, Hiyori started to move as well, taking her feet off Shinji's and following his steps.

"Ya hafta look at my face, Monkey, not my toes."

"Shut up, Shinji." she replied, her look of fierce concentration not even flickering.

They danced until the song ended. Then, Shinji took the needle off the record and turned towards Hiyori.

"Ya wanna keep goin' or take your _nap_ now?" he asked slyly.

"Asshole. Yer reverse psychology crap won't work on me."

"But it is, isn't it?" he grinned.

"...I hate you."

"Right. I'll get the next track then." Shinji laughed, putting the needle back on the record. They continued dancing for the next five songs, but when a slow, smoochy one came on, Shinji quickly turned around and swiped the needle off again.

"What's the matter?" Hiyori lifted an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I just don't think we should dance to that one." Shinji replied coolly, rocking on his heels.

"Why not?"

"Did ya even hear what it was like?"

"Uh. Yeah. I'm not deaf." The eyebrow slanted higher on her forehead.

"OK, fine, but ya'll hafta learn a completely new style of dance." Shinji gave up, not quite realizing why he was being so negative. It was only a song.

"I'll live." Hiyori smirked. Shinji reapplied the needle, and walked back to her. He started to arrange Hiyori's hands on his person.

"OK, this one goes here, and the same with the other, but on the opposite side." He explained, placing her hands on his shoulders. He then slid his own hands down to her hips, laying them gently on the dip just above them. Hiyori barely suppressed a shiver.

"Right, let's just start going round in a square for now. That's it, but less stiff. Look into my eyes." Shinji rapped off instructions, feeling a bit like a cheesy magician at the last one. Hiyori obeyed his every command, immediately raising her orbs to his. The moment they met, Shinji felt a jolt deep in his belly. His hands tightened on her waist, drawing her closer to him. They danced until the song ended. Then they just stood, swaying gently, still staring into eachother's eyes. Shinji swallowed, leaning forward slightly and inclining his head down while Hiyori's lifted in retaliation. He began to bring his head down, and was more than a little surprised to see hers rise up a little too. The shock reminded him of what he was doing, and he snapped away, letting go of Hiyori's waist and stepping back. The two looked at the floor awkwardly for a couple of moments.

"Um…Ya wanna go take that nap now?" mumbled Shinji, still trying to comprehend what kind of alien had taken over his brain for the last few seconds.

"Uh…Yeah. Yeah, see ya." replied Hiyori quietly, before padding silently out of the room. Shinji watched her go, wondering why he felt a pang in his chest at seeing her leave. Then he realized.

_Shit. The little bugger's gone and made me fall in love with her._

…

Rose, Love and Kensei were standing outside Shinji's door, arguing about who should knock.

"Go on, Rose, he likes you the most. You're music buddies an' all." encouraged Love.

"What the hell? That's completely untrue. We are _not _music buddies. We just both have an appreciation, that's all."

"Oh, Christ, one of you do it, or I'll—"

"What are you guys doin' here?"

They all whipped round guiltily. Shinji stood in the doorway, leaning against the post.

"It had better be good, whatever it is." the blond added. Crap. He _was _in a bad mood.

"Ah, well, we were wondering, about Hiyori—" Rose started tentatively.

"Piss off." Shinji deadpanned, slamming the door in their faces.

There was a long silence.

"Well, we tried. Looks like the idiot's never gonna realize his feelings for Hiyori." shrugged Kensei, walking off. The others followed reluctantly.

**A/N: I know, I'm evil, an almost kiss was really cruel! But don't worry, I can promise that by the end of this story, things will have picked up in the romantic part. But I guess you knew that already, 'cos this is a romance story...**

**Please review! I adore reviews! And so does this story. They're its favourite food, and the more it eats, the more it grows! (and the faster, lol! But probably not this week... :(...)  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Whew, finally another update! Wow, it's been ages, I forgot what'd happened! Sorry bout that, by the way. This chapter's a bit on the short side as well. I hope none of you guys are too annoyed. I'll try to make the updates come faster from now on, promise! However, I have had lots and lots of time to gets reviews etc! So, here's who reviewed/favourited:**

**chesxca (of course...x)**

**AniMesXVII  
><strong>

**EaSnowPw**

**Ace's Shadow Girl**

**5popcorn99**

**my fave anonymous reviewer!**

**Jil-chan**

**and...dragonballzlover2499, who technically didn't review, but told me they would have, so I'm putting them here anyways! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All credit goes to Kubo Tite, the most awesome mangaka ever! (in my opinion)  
><strong>

Chapter 15

It was now half past one in the morning, and Shinji was still unable to sleep. He had lost count of the times he had opened his eyes after ten minutes of fruitless 'relaxing' and given in to the onslaught of thoughts berating his exhausted brain. Now, he again surrendered, letting himself ponder upon his rather frightening discovery earlier that—no, wait, yesterday. He had realised that the need to be round her as much as possible recently was not just a strange phase of friendship he was going through. It was a completely new development altogether.

Shinji groaned, sitting up in bed. He ran his hands through his mussed blond hair, remembering the time she had cut it for him, and the tightness in his stomach while she did so. It all made sense now. He was in love. The thought almost make him snort with grim humour. Who would have thought he, the most whore-ish guy around, would genuinely fall in love. And with a midget troll, no less. Still, there was nothing he could do about it. He was intelligent enough to know that no matter how hard he tried to stop it, his heart was always going to increase its rate of beats per second when Hiyori entered the room. So, Shinji sighed, stood up, and pulled on a pair of trousers that were lying on the floor of his bedroom. He didn't bother with a shirt, leaving his chest bare as he slipped out into the dark hallway. He needed to take a walk outside, no one would be around at this time, so his missing shirt wouldn't matter. And even if they were, he would still go; he needed to clear his head. Because, no matter how much he loved her, he knew Hiyori would never feel the same way about him.

Shinji padded down the hallway, past the room Rose and Lisa were now sharing, past the sound of Love's snores, pausing only for a moment at _that_ door. Her door. He stood, staring a hole in the ground between his feet, before slowly moving along his way.

Then he stopped, hearing a sound come from her room. He hesitantly turned, making his way back to the doorway and putting his ear on the smooth wood.

"Stupid Baldy..." There was the muttering again. He'd been discovered. Resignedly, Shinji opened the door to meet his doom. He was extremely surprised to find her sprawled out on the bed, eyes firmly shut with her mouth slightly open. Huh? Was she playing another trick on him?

Shinji crept to the side of the bed, stooping low to see whether she really was asleep. Sure enough, the breaths coming from her mouth were the slow, peaceful ones that no one could imitate while being awake. So, she was dreaming about him, huh? Shinji smiled grimly when he remembered that the only possible dream of hers that could include him was a nightmare.

"Mmm...Shinji..." He stiffened. Had she woken? No, just turned over in her sleep. But he really was curious as to what her dream was about, other than him. Looks like his stupid heart just wouldn't let go of that small shred of hope it was stubbornly gripping on to. He leaned closer to Hiyori's face, trying to pick up other unintelligible mumbles.

"...you. Shinji, I love...you..."

Silence. Then Shinji snapped up straight at the exact same time his Inner Hollow started shrieking with laughter. What? Was he imagining things? Hiyori just said—

"Pfft...ha ha hah..." Shinji chuckled, his sorely missed grin returning to his haggard face. Looked like all was not lost after all. He slipped out of the room, still smiling to himself. He didn't need that walk after all. She loved him. His little Monkey Princess loved him.

**A/N: Right, before any of you ask, Hiyori was NOT having a wet dream about Shinji. I'm not going there. So, completely innocent and non-pervy. Just had to make that clear. Now, I was constantly going "Awww" towards the end of this chappie, but the beginning was slightly *cough* angsty. I don't particularly like angst myself, but felt it was unavoidable if this fic is going to progress. Hope you agree, tell me in a review! (subtle hint, huh?)**

**Now, the next chapter's going to be the last, but I am thinking about an epilogue, so tell me if you want me to post it or not! (In a review...!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: ****Well, hi everyone! Just so you know, I was so happy with the response to the last chapter! I didn't like it that much, but seriously, so many reviews and favourties after it, I was amazed! And very very grateful. So, here's the last chapter! I got enough requests to write an epilogue, so this isn't the last you're seeing of this story yet, don't worry! Oh, and I also got a request to make this chapter longer than normal, so I tried, and I think this is the longest I've written so far, forgetting the A/N. However, that isn't saying much, as I am really not good at long chapters. I get bored to easily...Still, I hope this is long enough for you!**

**People who reviewed/favourited (and therefore have my eternal gratitude):**

**dragonballzlover2499**

**Ace's Shadow Girl**

**chesxca**

**Silverveign**

**Revolation**

**Jil-chan (oh, and in answer to your question, yes, Rose and Lisa are in a relationship! I didn't want to give that aspect of this story too much attention, because otherwise I'd stray from the plot too much****, but obviously my subtle hints are not that great. Implication was never my best skill. Sorry for the confusion, and I'm very happy that you still like this story despite it! :P)**

**bluedot**

**and...AniMesXVIII! I love you all, and am very glad you enjoyed this story ebough to review/favourite! xxx...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or and of it's characters. All credit goes to Kubo Tite, who is the target of my teacher's hatred, as he is preventing me from doing coursework with his awesome manga skills!**

Chapter 16

Shinji and Hiyori were sitting in her room, glaring at eachother. At least Hiyori was glaring; the Baldy was acting suspiciously and she didn't like it. Then, Shinji broke the unfriendly silence.

"Hey, midget. Ya have a good dream last night?" he inquired, slyly.

"What? Why are you even asking? So random..." Hiyori growled, cheeks flushed, slightly pissed at his out-of-the-blue question and the irritating name he'd called her.

"Just wondering. Yer very chatty in yer sleep, ya know." he teased, grinning.

"Wha—WHAT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YA DOIN' IN MY ROOM, YA BALDY!" she screamed, catching on.

"Hey, calm down! I didn't mean to make ya mad." Shinji lied. Man, this was fun.

"WHADDYA MEAN, CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! I HAD A PERVERT IN MY ROOM LAST NIGHT!"

"Pervert? Now, that's just insulting..." Shinji smirked, enjoying his little moment of sadism.

"...What did ya hear?" asked Hiyori, dreading the answer, considering the dream she'd had the previous night.

"Hm? Oh, not much. Just that..." Shinji trailed off, prolonging the torture. It wasn't often he could wind up Hiyori as much as this, and he was savouring the moment. Call it a bit of revenge for her invading his thoughts all the time.

"Tell me, asshole, I'm getting pissed!" came the impatient interruption.

"Wow. Ya don't say..." drawled Shinji, then quickly snapped to attention when he saw the small blonde really was about to blow her top. "Ya said ya loved me. Is that tr-"

"Get out." She interrupted again, her eyes livid.

"What?" Shinji was surprised, to say the least. Things were not going to plan. He had originally plotted that he would torture her for a couple of minutes, then reveal his own feeling for the little monkey.

"I said, get out. I never want to see your butt-ugly face again." She fumed. "And don't think for a second I don't mean it, 'cos I do. Now get. The. Hell. OUT!" she shrieked.

Shinji was flabbergasted. "Hiyori, wait, I—" he attempted, only to get an extremely painful slap to the face. He was bodily thrown out the room, followed with the furious words, "And _stay _ out!" He sat on the floor outside her firmly shut bedroom door, staring at it disbelievingly. Had she just kicked him out before he even got the chance to say he loved her too?

"Oh, _fu_—"

"Oi! I thought we agreed: no serious profanity in public areas. What are you doing there, anyway? With a handprint on your face?" interrupted Lisa, raising an eyebrow.

"Long story..." Shinji groaned.

Lisa smirked. "I think you'll find we know most of it already." she snickered.

...

"So, that's basically it." Lisa finished explaining what had been going on the past few months, internally cracking up at the sight of Shinji's bewildered expression.

"So...you guys have been trying to matchmake me and Hiyori since her wounds closed."

"Pretty much." shrugged Lisa.

"Had ya fooled, didn't we? Huh? Huh?" Mashiro was bouncing into his face.

Shinji leaned back slightly from the green haired woman, slightly intimidated by her cheerfulness. "Actually, I knew all along. Just didn't know that _she _knew."

"You figured us out?" Love asked, for some reason feeling slightly betrayed and hurt.

"You guys are so obvious a blind person could see it." Shinji rolled his eyes.

"So. Back to the point. What were you doing crouching on the floor outside Hiyori's bedroom?" asked Lisa, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"Ah. She kicked me out." Shinji said sheepishly.

"Why, may I ask?"

"Uh...I was teasing her about her sleep-talking. She said—"

"Yeah, I can guess. Is she pissed?" Lisa inquired unnecessarily.

"_No_, of _course_ not! What do you think?" glared Shinji.

"Right, sorry. Temporary brain lapse. What are you gonna do about it?" interrogated Lisa, leaning forward eagerly.

"Uh...nothing? She'll come to her senses eventually."

The others all stared at him open-mouthed. How could he be such an idiot at times?

"Uh, no she won't. This is a little bit different to your usual teasing. Hiyori-chan's _embarrassed_." emphasised Rose.

"Yeah, Shinji-kun! You're gonna haf't'apologise!" chirped Mashiro, grinning from ear to ear until Kensei smacked her upside the head and told her to 'wipe that creepy expression off her gob'.

"Me? _Apologise_? No. Way." enunciated Shinji, putting extra stress on the refusal.

"Do it. Now. Or you'll never get her to speak to you again." Lisa commanded, booting him out the door.

...

Shortly afterwards, Shinji was tentatively knocking on Hiyori's door.

"Go away! I thought I told ya I never wanted to see yer ugly mug again!"

Bummer. She'd sensed his reiatsu. And her voice sounded thick, almost like she'd been—

"Hiyori? Are ya cryin'?" he asked.

"...No! Piss off!" she yelled.

"Ya said ya didn't want ta see my face again, not that ya wanted me ta leave ya alone, so I'm talking to ya from here. Ya don't haf'ta see my face. Everyone's happy." Shinji reasoned.

"Speak for yourself..." Hiyori muttered, but she let him speak.

Shinji took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for teasin' ya 'bout yer sleep-talking and I'm sorry for makin' ya mad, and I'm sorry for makin' ya cry—I know yer cryin' Hiyori, I'm not a moron—and I'm sorry for not tellin' ya what ya needed ta know."

"What do I need to know? 'Cos why you were in my room would be a good start." Good, the sarcasm was coming back. Obviously the apology had worked. He'd have to thank Lisa later.

"I was in yer room 'cos I couldn't sleep and I was goin' for a walk. I heard noises from yer bedroom, so I went in to see if ya were OK, and then ya started talkin'. Oh, and by the way, ya don't haf'ta deny anything, 'cos Lisa and the rest told me the whole story, and no amount of bullcrap can make me believe that ya didn't mean what ya said last night."

"...So what do I need ta know? Apart from why ya were in my room."

"Ya need to—ahem—_You _ need to know that I love you too. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Shinji confessed without using slang for once, red-faced and staring at the carpet. There was a long silence before the door opened. Hiyori stood in the entryway, hands on hips and looking slightly irritated.

"Why the _hell _didn't ya tell me before? Baldy!" she growled, but couldn't quite stop the smile breaking through on her features.

"Didn't think ya'd return the favour, Midget." he grinned, finally completely happy after what seemed like a millennia of stress.

"Idiot." she said, before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bedroom.

"Hiyori? What are ya doin'? 'Cos if ya want—"

"Do _not _get any perverted thoughts in yer head. We were bein' spied on." Hiyori explained, her cheeks going slightly pink at the idea of the thoughts in Shinji's warped mind.

"It's just too cute when you do that." smirked Shinji fondly.

"What? Did you just call me—mmph!" Hiyori was cut off by Shinji's lips coming down on her own. It took her a couple of seconds to remember to retaliate. When she did, though, the tall blond decided to take things further. He bit gently down on her lower lip, causing a small gasp to come from Hiyori's mouth. She granted him entry, and their tongues danced together in a waltz of years of pent-up emotion. Shinji's hands strayed to her hips and hers looped around his neck, bringing his head down further to grant herself easier access.

_Click!_

The two blonds sprang away from each other as if they'd been electrocuted. They turned to see Rose, Love, Kensei, Mashiro, Hachi and Lisa all smirking at them from the door. Love was holding a camera with which he had just taken a snapshot of the two lovebirds.

"If you'll excuse us, we have to show this to Kisuke and Yoruichi." Lisa smiled pleasantly, turning on her hell and walking out again, followed by a snickering Rose and Love. Mashiro bounced after them, dragging Hachi along too. Before he exited as well, Kensei left the two with a piece of advice.

"If you two are gonna do that again, make sure to tape it. Lisa needs some new hentai." he smirked, before high-tailing it out of there when Hiyori leapt at him, bloodlust written all over her face. However, she was caught and held back by Shinji's hand around her wrist.

"I don't have any qualms about ya killin' them, but, just ta make sure ya know I mean it..." he whispered, pressing his lips briefly to hers again, bringing another rose tint onto her cheeks.

"Don't worry, I know ya do. Can I go kill them now?" Hiyori was giving him puppy-eyes, whether consciously or not.

"Go crazy, Hiyori-chan." he said fondly.

**A/N: Now, come on, you know you want to...One, two, three, AWWWWWW! Finally, they've come to their senses! I'm as relieved as you are, trust me. This chapter was pretty hard to write, as I'm not very good at romantic scenes, but I hope I didn't disappoint you guys too much! Tell me what you thought please!** **(I've vowed not to use the 'R-word' in this A/N)**

**I'll see you guys in the epilogue! This is tii-chan17 signing out!**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, guys, here it is! The epilogue, and the last thing I'll have to add to this chapter before I can mark it as complete...sniff. I've become really attached to this fic, and though it's kinda sad that it's finished, I have had a completely awesome idea for a GinRan fic next! (I can't carry on more than one story at a time.) Oh, and by the way, am I a freak, 'cos I'm a serious HitsuMatsu fan, but I also adore GinRan. I think I might be a little bit strange there, but if any of you guys are the same, please tell me, so I don't feel so alone! (shameless ploy for reviews)**

**Speaking of reviews, I was a little bit disappointed at the fairly small response to the last chapter. I only had a handful of reviews/favourites, but thank you very much to those who did! Who are...**

**chesxca**

**dragonballzlover2499**

**my fave anonymous reviewer!**

**and Jil-chan! Thank you soooo much, you guys have been great at supporting me through this fic, and, let's face it, I'm a lazy bum when it comes to updates, so you also sped up the rate the fic was updated! Congratulations to you! xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. All credit goes to Kubo Tite. Who would be one of my favourite people in the world if he brought the Vizards back to Bleach! And maybe Ulquiorra too...drool...  
><strong>

Epilogue

"Hey, midget."

"What? I thought I told ya ta stop callin' me midget, Baldy!" Hiyori retorted.

"And _I _thought I told _you _to stop callin' me Baldy, midget." Shinji retorted, his trademark grin in place.

"Whatever," Hiyori had been getting very much calmer these days. "Whaddya want, anyway?"

"I was just thinkin'...we're technically goin' out, aren't we?"

"Wha—no we're not!" Hiyori screeched.

"Hiyori. Yes we are."

"No, we're not!"

"How can ya deny it? Hiyori. Read my lips. _We are going out. You are my girlfr—_"

"NO I'M NOT! KEEP YOU'RE PERVERTED DAYDREAMING TO YOURSELF, BALDY!"

"Uh, Hiyori-kun, Shinji-kun is right, you know. You two are in a romantic relationship, and that makes you his g—" Hachi tried reasoning with her, only to have to dodge a projectile sandal.

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"So, then. You don't want to be Shinji's girlfriend?" asked Lisa, raising an eyebrow.

"NO!"

"Is that just because the term 'Shinji's girlfriend' makes it sound as though you are part of his property?"

"...No."

"Dear God, you're hopeless." sighed Lisa, readjusting her glasses.

"So, Hiyori, would ya be okay with it if we said I was your boyfriend?" Shinji tried.

"Um...fine, whatever. But we aren't going out. I refuse to go on a dumbass date with you!"

"If that's what you want..." Shinji rolled his eyes. The other Vizards stared in awe. Shinji had managed to help calm Hiyori down without getting a sandal to the face.

"Their relationship sure has changed, huh?" whispered Rose in Lisa's ear.

"You're telling me."

Maybe the warehouse was finally going to get some peace.

...

A few hours later, Shinji knocked on Hiyori's bedroom door.

"Come on, we're goin' to Kisuke's place." he informed her.

"Huh? Why? No one told me."

"We did, Hiyori. At breakfast."

"That doesn't count! I was still half asleep! So, why are we going?" asked Hiyori, pulling her door open.

"To tell him the good news, of course!" said Shinji, brightly.

"What good news?" Hiyori raised an eyebrow.

"Duh. He's been waiting for us to get together since we were in Seireitei!"

"Uh, no! I am _not _going to that imbecile's place just to tell him about...that." Hiyori blushed, unwilling to say the dreaded words.

"Why not, ya scared he'll laugh?"

"I'm not scared! I just don't want to!"

"Sure...just like you weren't scared that time when there was a spider in your bed" Shinji smirked, reminiscing.

"Oh crap. He blew it." groaned Lisa to Rose, who'd just come out of the living room, looking for the two blonds.

"I WAS NOT SCARED!" yelled Hiyori, ripping her sandal off and slapping him in the face with it. When he fell, she proceeded to beat him to death while strangling him at the same time.

"Gah! Hiyori—can't-breathe!" gasped Shinji.

"THAT'S THE POINT, BALDY!"

Rose and Lisa stood, witnessing the scene in front of them. Then, they turned around resignedly and went back through the door they'd come from. Now they thought about it, Hiyori and Shinji's relationship hadn't actually changed that much at all.

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Their relationship hasn't changed that much, because I always thought that Shinji and Hiyori were just like boyfriend and...uh, companion (trying to avoid being mutilated by a certain yellow sandal) anyway, just without the romantic actions etc! Oh, and if you guys have any requests for stories for me to write after my GinRan fic, I am open to suggestions! (just as long as I don't have other ideas of my own... :P)**

**So, for the very last time in this fic, this is tii-chan17 signing out! Maybe see you guys around some time...(hint hint)**


End file.
